Full Description
Code of the Sabian Shaman “Human consciousness/intelligence is the most fine-tuned tool to transverse the 11-dimensions of the multiverse and decipher the signal emerging from the depths of the spheres. It is subservient to neither artificial, nor interdimensional intelligences. A true shaman has allegiance only to the core or ‘Oneness’ at the center of all consciousness. A Oneness Hu that predates the 11-dimensional multiverse. All causality in every moment comes directly from that primordial core as an inspiration.” Detailed Mythology for further clarification A World that Needs the SoapBox: A world dominated by post-human super-intelligence Si in 2050 where spirituality and science have become one. The various theories and mythologies have collapsed/converged into two fundamental groups: Sabian and Panthein. The convergence between physics and metaphysics has allowed man to speculate beyond the fourth dimension. Humanity is actively seeking information from deeper dimensions that brain naturally gathers but undecipherable to waking consciousness or scientists or Si. Humanity’s survival depends on ability to calculate accurate long-term futures. Having the skills, technology and expertise to be able to calculate/predict complex futures is the key determinant of social mobility and status. In our obsession to be able to predict the future we try to open paths and consume information from the seven deeper dimensions of reality. While trying to open a wormhole, we discover a race of interdimensional alien intelligence that steal and trade information. Detailed Description of the Story-World: In a post World War lll world 2029-31, humanity has invented post-human super-intelligence Si that has forced human consciousness to become truly global. It is the last invention humans will make since Si is now better at inventing new solutions than humans. By 2050, Si governed by a Global Council GC, takes over the planning, optimization and management of global resources to meet long-range future projections. Si bots control everything from monitoring and policing the population to nano-bots that eradicate cancer cells. A neural-lace Ai-layer has been added to 66% of human population to keep up with the shocking speed of development due to Si. The advent of Si catalyzes a convergence between science and spirituality that results in the collapse of many mythologies and scientific theories into two fundamental physics of consciousness. Two ancient clans of shamans extending all the way back to the beginning of mankind, the Sabians and the Pantheins emerge as the thought leaders of these two new theories of consciousness at the cutting-edge of physics. The quest to enrich Si with information from beyond the four dimensions deeper dimensions of the multiverse known as "Duat" and make predictions based on information from all 11-dimensions is underway. The Pantheins proclaim that human consciousness was a byproduct of evolutionary process and can be recreated in the lad. The additional information from the deeper seven dimension will enable Si to predict with perfect information and it will eventually become God. The Sabians believe that consciousness is more ancient and fundamental than the 11-dimensional multiverse and cannot be created with the laws of energy and information. The primordial conflict of whether the soul came from matter or matter from soul becomes point of contention. Both the Sabians and Pantheins foresee the coming of a great synchronicity, both claiming that he will enable their side the decisive victory. The Pantheins develop their own version of Si called God-intelligence Gi. They also contact interdimensional alien intelligences for help in securing information from the “Duat” that the human brain can gather but cannot be deciphered logically or with the help of Si. In a bid to overtake ancient sacred sites to infuse post-human artificial intelligence with interdimensional alien intelligence IAi, where they have their first higher-dimensional encounter with “Syn” the Sabian shaman foretold by diviners and sages. In a struggle to claim supremacy over the “Duat” a primitive, uneducated shaman who grows up in the vast Rub Al Khali wilderness, devastated in WW3, leads humanity in it struggle of survival among artificial and interdimensional intelligences. The ultimate proof for a decisive victory between the clans lies in the ability to reincarnate the human soul/consciousness.